This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Plasmonic light-waves are electromagnetic waves propagating on metal surfaces coupled with surface electron oscillations. The coupling to electron oscillations enables extreme modifications to the propagating light, but this comes at a price of enhanced attenuation. However, careful design of complex metal-optic structures is a key-enabler for many ground breaking technologies. Merging plasmonics and optical fiber technologies has been previously explored, but primarily for sensing applications.